2007-08-29
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Bill Hunter, Dave O'Neil, Emily Browning, Shane Jacobson, Guests: Bill Hunter, Dave O'Neil, Emily Browning, Shane Jacobson Official description Episode Thirty (29/08/2007) MOVIE THEMED SPECIAL EDITION!!! Our special guests this week are acting legend Bill Hunter, actor comedian Dave O'Neil, AFI award winning actress Emily Browning and Australia's favourite plumber Kenny, aka actor/comedian Shane Jacobson. The Spicks & Specks Movie Special features audience favourite ze 'Oompah Loompahs' band AND stars a handful of Australia's finest actors in a unique adaptation of Samplemania... so plant your popcorn in the microwave & find that comfy groove in your couch! Myf's Team Find out how Myf's eminent counterpart found his way onto the all-singing, all-dancing drag queen set of The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert, and watch the creative interpretations that transpire when comedians' are asked to draw on national tele... Australian acting legend Bill Hunter has worked with almost every notable Australian director and actor of the last thirty years. He started out in Australian television in the '60s, and often played the strong, opinionated, archetypically gruff Australian whose exterior belies a softer heart. Some of his most notable movie roles include the Australian officer in Gallipoli, the meddling Barry Fife in Strictly Ballroom, the scheming politician in Muriel's Wedding, and the lovable country battler in internationally successful The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert alongside Guy Pearce and Hugo Weaving. In May 2007, he returned to his role in The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert in the Sydney stage production. In 2002, popular comedian Dave O'Neil had a lead role alongside Eric Bana and Stephen Curry in Bill Bennett's feature film The Nugget. 2003 saw the release of Takeaway a full length comedy feature co-written, co-produced and starring Dave in a cameo as Mal the Butcher! Dave also co-wrote and played Akela the scout leader in the feature film You and your stupid mate which was released in 2005. He has also written for many TV shows including Full Frontal, Jimeoin and Micallef. '' Alan's Team '''Alan's' team reveals what it's like to work on Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, and delves into the make-your-own-tune guerilla antics of independent filmmaking. Young lemony snicket Emily Browning began her foray into acting after a classmate's father suggested she take it up as a profession after a school play. Shortly afterwards, she won a role alongside Judy Davis in The Echo of Thunder. A string of productions followed including The Man Who Sued God, in which she played the daughter of Billy Connolly's character. She later co-starred again with Connolly playing Violet Baudelaire in Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, a role that earnt her Best Actress at the 2005 AFI Awards. In 2006, Emily starred in the music video for Evermore's Light Surrounding Yo''u, and is now working on feature film ''A Tale of Two Sisters, to be released in 2008. Knight in shining plumber gear Shane Jacobson portrayed the 'fairdinkum Aussie bloke' in runaway success feature film Kenny. His memorable performance transformed him into a star in the eyes of moviegoers nationwide, transported him into the media spotlight and earnt him Best Lead Actor at the 2006 AFI Awards. This multi-talented bloke wrote the Kenny screenplay with his brother, film director Clayton Jacobson, and has been known to play a devilish tune on lead electrical triangle. View Margaret's post-Kenny interview with Shane for ABC TV's At the Movies. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes